First Look
by misnglinke
Summary: Ever wonder what Lauren was thinking the first time she met Bo? I did, decided to write it down and this is the result. This is my first foray into Fan Fiction, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, I had to set it free.


_Author's note: This is my first foray into Fan Fiction. I had an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, I decided to write it down, this is the one-shot result. I hope it serves as entertainment for whoever chooses to read it. Oh and I don't own Lost Girl or the characters, I just like to take them out and play with them.  
_

 _Thanks - Misnglinke_

 _Lauren's POV_

I'm fine, I'm ok. I'm chugging along, albeit not exactly happily but I'm the little Dr. that could, like that train, the Little something or other, right? I have science, I have my lab, I have my special project, the whole reason I am in this position, actually. It's not been a joyride, no not at all, not by any means, but I am surviving, right? So, yeah I've spent the last five years as the property of a super secret society of über humanoids called the Fae, led by a guy dubbed the Ash. What kind of title is that anyway? A tree, yeah that's it, figures. A tree, immobile and unbending. He is a little bendy though, I'm not under lock and key, I have a wee bit of freedom, I do now anyway. I haven't been on lock down since my first year with the Fae, but still, I am someone's property, not in the good 'they own my heart kind of way' either. And yes, it's been kind of bleak, but I am managing it, I am….surviving.

Then this happens; summoned to the throne room to examine an unknown Fae, at least they think she's Fae. She has no clue or so she says. And what a beautiful creature she is, currently sitting on my exam table….naked. Long dark hair, exquisite dark chocolate eyes and she was clad all in leather….yummy. Wait, what…focus Lauren…focus.

The exam, if you can call it that, my hand skims the soft skin of her back, checking for brands or scars, markings of some kind, at least that's what I tell her. Reality; I just wanted to touch her.

"My God, you're beautiful." What did I just say! Where the hell is my filter? Oh that's right; it fell to floor in the throne room when I looked into those dark chocolate eyes. Those four words tumble out of my mouth, splat and just like that, surviving wasn't enough anymore. Flustered, I'm flustered, I never get flustered. Turn around, turn around, don't let her see the effect she's having on you. I turn my back to her, rolling my eyes I offer the following lame explanation. "I meant that professionally." Sure I did, uh huh, I did indeed.

She's cool about it though, "It's cool, I kind of have that effect on people."

"Aha, well, that fits my hypothesis on you." She proceeds to get dressed as I tell her about the beings she just met, answering her questions so she'll answer more of mine. I tell her she is Fae.

"What type are you?" Oh she thinks I'm Fae, she can't tell I am a human, interesting. This one is unusual, special, different from the rest.

I smirk as I say to her back, "The insatiably curious human Doctor type."

As she turns back towards me, I hear her chuckle, how sexy can she be! Quite a bit I suppose, she is a succubus after all. That's her super power, sexiness.

"I'm in it for the science." I am, I totally am, all about the science for me, not the husky chuckle I just heard, nope not at all.

"Oh, kinky. Now, for the million dollar questions, what kind of Fae am I?

How to answer that question? I can say she is a beautiful, sexy creature that since we met an hour ago has managed to remind me there is still innocence and splendor in this world and that…..I still have emotions….I have been controlled and in control of my emotions for so long, I almost forgot I had them. She is innocent and splendorous, but oh so much more. Hold on, I'm talking, I am rambling on about her kill from last night, since when do I ramble? She interrupts me.

"Just say it."

Here goes nothing, "You're a succubus."

"A succubus. Can you fix it?"

Why on Earth would I want to fix something that is perfect? Hmmm, she does have control issues, I could totally help with that, all of Faedom knows I am an expert at control. I'd get to see her, but she'd have to pick a side first and then the Ash-hole would have to approve, but will she want that, I think so sure, she wants help, I can help in so many ways. Say something dodo.

"Well, there's nothing to fix. You're a perfect biological specimen of your kind." Again with the words, words spilling out of my mouth. Have to find that filter. More explaining, about picking sides, about controlling her hunger, I add the bit about offering her help, my help.

She stands and moves towards me, oh boy, what is that look in her eyes? She reaches for my hands, I feel something, I'm not sure what it is, but I like it.

"I can offer you things….if we get out of here."

Oh, I bet she can, how I want to become familiar with all of the things she can offer…I feel joy, I am captivated. Hang on Lauren, hang on. I am about to succumb to her trance, I may have already, somehow I mange to speak;

"I know what you're doing."

My eyes drift over her face, her beautiful, enchanting face, her dark chocolate eyes, lingering on those velvety lips, my fingers lace with her.

"Do you want me to stop?" The most irrational question I've ever been asked. I feel as if the sun has broken through a long, cold and bleak winter to shine on my face, warming me through and through. I am bliss, I am elated.

"No."

She leads me to the exit and the door opens….Dyson, the Ash's strong arm is there to block the way. She lets go of my hand, I feel the joy fall out of my body, I am suddenly self-conscious. Look away, do something, fix your lab coat, tug on the lapels, it was all routine, you wanted that to happen. Yeah I did…. and science had nothing to do with it.

He cuffs her and she apologizes, "Sorry. Had to try."

She did try, she almost succeeded, I wish she had. "No. Good. No, it was very informative."

Yes it was, she reminded me I actually am still human and not the automaton I've been for the last five years. And not just because she pulsed me either, it is so much more than that. They'll take her for the test now, make her choose sides, if she survives. Somehow I sense she will, even though it is madness to test her so soon. I wonder; will she choose Light, Dark or something else?

The real question though is more personal. What will I do if she doesn't survive their test? What will I do if she does?

I'm in trouble either way, because simply continuing to exist; managing to endure is no longer enough. It ceased to be when I glimpsed that dimple and those dark chocolate eyes.

She's trouble for sure and I look forward to the ride, wherever it will take me.

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
